


take me back home

by sunset_noise



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_noise/pseuds/sunset_noise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip grips the tape of his neck like he owns him. Ian doesn’t say he kind of does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me back home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beautiful Maria, who is my trusted beta.

Ian is well aware that nothing lasts forever. He's also aware that love won't be enough -there's plenty of exemples for that. So he just pretends to live better, fuck harder and laugh louder, because he doesn't know how long he will be able to enjoy his life until something in it goes wrong. Because the love of his life will eventually marry a woman. That's why he gets drunk, waiting for everything to go to waste.

The morning after the wedding Ian wakes up in a bedroom that it isn't his own and with Lip's scent all over the sheets. He just rolls over and tries to get back to sleep. He opens his eyes again just in time to see Lip waking up. Ian stays silent and Lip just hugs him and pecks a kiss on his shoulder.  
Lip smiles, and tries to make Fiona's voice: - Wake up, monkey.  
  
\- Gimme something for my hungover and go to school, Lip.

\---

Ian could spend all day in Lip's bed but he suddenly gets up, dresses, goes out and gets a tattoo.

\---

When he returns home Lip is reading some papers and smoking a joint in his room. Ian just lies next to him hiding his face in Lip's thigh. His brother pats his head gently and his fingers start to comb his short hair. Ian sighs, lets Lip finish his homework, and falls asleep in ten minutes straight.  
He wakes up with only his boxer on and Lip staring at the bandage on his chest. - You undressed me, you freak.  
But Lip is looking at the little tattoo on his chest.  
\- You’re crazy. Lip smiles, tracing with careful fingers the copy of his own tattoo on his brother skin.  
\- It's just that you never let me down and nothing lasts forever and you finish high school this year and I want to enlist. I need it to remind me that there's something good in my life. It sounds cheesy and I'm drunk.  
  
Lip grips the tape of his neck like he owns him. Ian doesn’t say he kind of does.


End file.
